The natural history of all subgroups of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is not known. This was assessed in middle-aged patients who had never previously experienced symptoms. We found the occurrence of sudden death and symptomatic deterioration occurring in these patients over the next 8 years to be similar to other patients with this disease.